


Ten Days After

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Can't rate this yet, Decameron AU/The Canterbury Tales AU, Eventual warnings before each chapter, I don't know how to tag this, Implied Relationships, Multi, Story within a Story, The spiritual sequel of Red Roofs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: Inside, ten bored teens. Outside, a hell of a mess.What could they do to stay entertained?(Inspired by The Decameron and The Canterbury Tales)Beta work by piercelovewonton (Kawaii_Panda)A/N: This fic will be updated when I feel like it.





	Ten Days After

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains graphic content about diseases (No images are shown, but it's better to warn you).

A countryside. That’s where this story takes place. To be more accurate, in a countryside house. You would think: “Nothing happens in a countryside house.” but what if I told you that something does happen? In fact, I can tell you that in this house a lot of stories can happen. Ten stories, to be more specific. But without further ado...let’s begin.

“I’m bored” said Soul, lying down on the couch.

“We all are” replied Maka, sitting in a chair and reading a book.

“Tell me again why we can’t go outside” asked Black*Star, lying upside down in an armchair.

“Did you forget?” responded Tsubaki, sitting on a cushion on the floor with crossed legs.

“No, he didn’t forget. But you need to explain to him again because otherwise, the readers at home won’t understand why we are here” answered Death the Kid. He continued cooking in the kitchen as they spoke.

  
Liz fixed her eyebrows. “I feel this intro is a bit sloppy.”

  
“Why the author is writing us like that?” asked Patty. She continued drawing on a piece of paper.

“I would like to know that, too” added Harvar as he played chess with Kilik.

“Me too, honestly” said Kilik, playing chess with Harvar.

  
Crona sat in a corner. “I don’t know how can I deal with this”.

While they were bickering, the TV showed an emergency broadcast system. A tired-looking guy with very visible bags and dark circles under his eyes and with frizzy dark hair was sitting in a small studio surrounded by complicated tech equipment, a hanging monitor, a few windowpanes and Earth as a backdrop.

“Good morning to the humans listening to us, I’m Hound Cooper for the news. The news is not good, the epidemic spread by 30% during the night. The states that are now affected are Arizona, Colorado, Kansas and Louisiana. Pay attention: This means that the epidemic crossed their borders, not that they’re fully overtaken. The states that are currently fully overtaken are Texas and Oklahoma. Remember to find yourself a safe haven before it reaches your location. Take an airplane for the states that haven’t been affected yet, take the next ship going towards Europe, take even a train for reaching the states that haven’t been affected but run away from the states that got affected. Every day you delay your departure, is another day you lose to escape. A reminder that even an island large enough is safe since it’s not waterborne or airborne. This is Hound Cooper from the ISS and I wish to all mankind good luck in surviving.”

The transmission ended. The journalist called it “epidemic” like the government told everybody, but the reality was way different.

**It was an apocalypse.**

When the cities weren’t full of people getting escorted by the army, they seemed to be popped out of a post-apocalyptic game or a nuclear winter dystopia: Total desolation, human skeletons here and there, empty buildings that nobody would dare to enter and, of course, the main cause of all this.

It started like a simple outbreak of what looked like chicken pox, but it turned something far worse day after day: People getting sick more and more, even the vaccinated. People then thought it was TBC, but was much more slower in the contagion. Then it happened: A normal guy, who was arguing with a girl for unknown reasons, bit the girl in the neck, making her profusely bleed and then getting killed by the police immediately after.

Many thought it was just another Incel guy who went berserk and decided to kill, but pieces were missing; Why biting her instead of shooting? Why using this animalistic method for killing? What was the relation between the guy and the girl?

The answers would be revealed after a while since the girl was found alive along with the guy, despite the signs of death. The Internet immediately started joking about it and making memes like: “When AMC is looking for somebody in the cast of TWD”, “When you want to be like your memes: Dead, but still circulating”, “When you’re dead but you don’t want to miss the farewell concert of P!ATD” and other memes like that, but then the joke got a bad turn.

Indeed the lad was the Zombie 0 who infected and killed that lass and made her a zombie.

Taken aback by the shock, the cops weren’t prepared to face this new phenomenon and one by one they fell infected by the two, spreading the infection. Soon all the people infected by that odd virus started getting sicker and sicker: Dysentery, vertigo, feverish mental infirmity, black and brown vomit, lichen simplex chronicus, paralysis, foam at the mouth, abscesses, necrosis, buboes and sometimes even death. And the ones who died returned as living corpses.

Texas was slowly getting wiped out day by day. Despite the astonishing number of guns and various weapons, it was all useless since the binomy of an NRA supporter with a weapon and intelligence on how to use it was real and possible as the story I’m narrating right now. The smartest ones decided to leave the state as soon as the outbreak started spreading, going towards other states.

As soon as the zombie apocalypse was happening, an entire population in a city in the middle of the Death Valley took several coaches for reaching the nearest airport for one destination: Maine. Why? Because it was a place far enough from all the infections and a place close enough to a port.

The citizens got all onto a big island, but they weren’t all in the same city. In fact, our protagonists were living in an estate owned by the parents of Soul. The house was originally used as a summer house, but now it stood as a safe haven.

Surrounded by green and close to the sea, it was a two story house with an added basement. It had at least four living rooms, five bedrooms, six full baths, a home theater, a library, a gym and a large, climate controlled wine cellar. All of this inside eight thousands sq feet and outside 11,32 acres holding a guest house with two bedrooms as well. On top of everything, the property had a three car garage. How could ten people sleep in five bedrooms? Crona sleeps alone and Harvar and Kilik sleep together, the rest is pretty self explanatory.

"Anybody have any ideas that can pass the time?" Soul asked. He kept still in his position, boredom setting in.

“Well...what about telling each other stories?” replied Tsubaki.

"Anybody have any ideas that can pass the time?" Soul asked. He kept still in his position, boredom setting in.

  
“Well...what about telling each other stories?” replied Tsubaki.  
Kid seemed unsure about her suggestion. "Aside from figuring out where to go from here?"

  
"It could lighten our mood a bit and maybe even give us something to look forward to once it's over." answered Tsubaki.

“I've got some great action stories for ya!” asked Black*Star.

Maka joined in shortly, peaked by the idea. “Or slice-of-life stories?” A smile on her face showed her spirits lifting already.

Crona: “And w-what about sad stories?” Liz had an idea of her own, too. “Crime stories?”

“All the stories you want! The only rules are:  
\- They must be original

\- There must be only one story per day

\- Only one person narrates the story of the day

\- The person is chosen randomly

Do you agree?” said Tsubaki.

“All right!” replied everyone.

They decided that today they would be writing the story for tomorrow and after they spent the hours writing they got to sleep, each of them in their bedroom.

The next day was going to be really long, and their stories would serve as the one thing to help it pass in the middle of such a horrible event.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey there! This is a project I've been thinking of for a long time!**   
>  **So...here's my anticipated FAQ for y'all.**   
>  **1) Hound Cooper like Anderson Cooper?**   
>  **No, it's the name of the sign of the Chinese Horoscope of this year (Dog) with the name of the Hair Metal artist Alice Cooper. It's more believable than Hound Maiden or Hound Crue for sure (They sound way too silly). I took inspiration from Troll 2 director Drake Floyd AKA Claudio Fragasso who did the same thing (Year of the Dragon (1988) + Pink Floyd, in his case) but for other reasons.**   
>  **2) Why Hound Cooper is streaming from the ISS?**   
>  **Because he, alongside the most influential people of America (No, their president is not there), are there to document the situation from a safe place. And what's more safer than space?**   
>  **3) Did you find those memes around the Internet?**   
>  **No, I made them by myself.**   
>  **4) Shouldn't Soul and their companions be somehow scared if the zombies reach their home?**   
>  **No, they're safe since they live in a city in Mount Desert Island, whose only bridge has been destroyed for safety reasons and both sides have been fortificated for not letting the zombie come through. This brings us to the next question:**   
>  **5) How did you came up with these very specific details about the house?**   
>  **Easy: I took the basic details from a real estate website and I used my little experience in the field by working as a trainee in a real estate company I wrote something based on them (It's a lot harder to write it in English).**   
>  **Thanks for reading my fic and don't forget to write a comment about it!**   
>  **See you next time**   
>  **Bye!**   
> 


End file.
